The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines as generically defined hereinafter. In such a fuel injection pump, known from German Patent 30 13 368, an in-line injection pump is provided with an electronic governor to which the intended load is input via a gas pedal. At each cylinder of the injection pump, a throttle controlling the intake bore to this cylinder is adjusted by this gas pedal. This throttle is intended to assure maintenance of engine operation if the governor fails and to reliably avoid exceeding a maximum rpm. This apparatus has the disadvantage that the throttle on the input side causes a filling loss of the pump work chambers, which for normal operation must be compensated for again by the governor. This necessitates greater expense in terms of construction, because the fuel injection pump must be designed for an intrinsically higher capacity than what it actually puts out.